Digital video processing is commonly used in a variety of implementations, such as broadcasting, streaming and storage. Video coding techniques usually require capturing of analog video signals and converting the analog signals to digital signals by analog-to-digital converters, sensors or other capturing devices. While the human sight has a very high dynamic range, capturing devices may usually have a more limited dynamic range. In practice, it is difficult to achieve the full dynamic range experienced by the human eye using electronic equipment.
Digital processing and bit manipulation methods may be used to achieve a high quality video with the limited dynamic range.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.